Désobéissance
by iloha1401
Summary: Ella est une native audacieuse ,elle est en couple avec Quatre .Elle va passer son test d'apptitude mais elle est Divergente .Arrivera t-elle à cacher son secret ? Quel faction va t-elle choisir ? Plusieurs personnage inventé ,Divergente appartient à Veronica Roth non à moi
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, je suis nouvelle sur ce site donc cette histoire est ma première histoire, je pense qu'il y aura plusieurs POV de différentes personnes. J'espère avoir des reviews ça m'aiderais beaucoup por la suite et j'espère que cette histoire vous plairas je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterais.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

Je m'appelle Ella ,native audacieuse.

Aujourd'hui je passe le test d'aptitude

.J'ai peur de ne pas correspondre à ma faction .On me dit que dois y aller c'est le moment je ne peux plus reculer . Je rentre dans une salle remplie de miroir . Une femme assez petite au cheveux noir de jais ondulés

me dit de rentrer .

-Allonge toi sur le fauteuil .Je m'appelle Tori ,audacieuse .

-Moi Ella audacieuse aussi

-Je te connais je t'ai déjà vu dans la Fosse Me répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec

-Tien bois ça continua-t-elle en me tendant un verre

-Mais c'est quoi dedans Dis-je soucieuse

-T'inquiète pas...Bois Répliqua-elle

d'un ton détaché

Je bus le liquide bleuâtre et m'endormie

Je me reveilla en sursaut , Tori à coté de moi.

-Vite,lève toi avant qu'un superviseur nous voit .dit-elle pressé

-Moi pourquoi , quel est mon résultat ?

-Tu as obtenue un résultat non-concluant ,on appele les personne comme toi les Divergents ,ton résultat est Erudit ,Sincère ,Audacieuse .

-Mais...M...Mais c'est pas possible Dis-je perdue

-Si mais cela est très rare . Dit-elle toujours aussi pressé. Vite sort de là.Ne le dis a personne pour ta divergence .Dis que tu a été malade a cause du sérum

 _ **Alors ça vous a plus.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews**_

 _ **bisous**_

 _ **Iloha**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivée a l'enceinte ,je me retrouvais rapidement a la caféteria . Presque tous mes amis était présents à savoir; Luna ,Tris ,Paloma ,Mélina ,Lorie ,

Uriah , Zéké , Eric (le petit ami de Luna) ,Will (le petit de Paloma) ,Caleb (petit ami de Mélina) et le mien Quatre (Tobias)

-Hey tout le monde Lancais-je

-Salut Ella Me repondirent tous en cœur

-Alors vous avez déjà mangés ? Demandais-je en regardant leur plateaux

-Non ,on vient d'arrivés . Pourquoi tu n'etait pas là en même temps que nous Demanda Zéké curieux comme toujours

-Un Sans-Faction m'a énervé si on veut …Dis-je de façon désinvolte

-Il t'a fait quoi ? Demanda Quatre soudain intéressé par la discussion

-Il a voulu me parler mais on va dire que je l'es « gentiment » repoussé

-Pourquoi tu nous ment Ella ? Demanda Eric

-Ella ,tu a fait quoi?Demanda Quatre qui commençait a se mettre en colère

-Bon ok ok Elle m'a sauté dessus avec un couteau et à essayer de me le planter dans le ventre mais je n'ai riposté a temps et elle m'a loupé mais m'a fait une entaille le long du bras mais je l'ai mis a terre avant qu'elle ne me blesse d' l'ai menacé de l'a tué si elle ne partais tout de suite ,elle est partie et voilà...

A la fin de mon « récit » ils me regardèrent tous avec des visages horrifié le premier qui parla fut Caleb

-Mais tu est singlée ma parole Dit-il ,choqué

Quatre revient à lui et me dit d'un air sévère et inquiet en même temps

-Et toi tu reviens l'air de rien alors que tu a une blessure ouverte au bras

et je suis sur que tu n'ai même pas aller a l'infirmerie pour la soignée mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dis regarder vous dans 5 secondes vous aller m'emmener de force à l'infirmerie moi je vais dire que je n'irais pas et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que soit vous soit moi abandonne ,je me trompe ?

-Je veux d'abord voir l'entaille et on verra après!Dis Quatre de façon toujours aussi sévère

J'enlevais mon manteau délicatement pour ne pas me faire mal et me tournais pour qu'ils regardent l'entaille ensanglantée.

-Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que l'on va l'emmener a l'infirmerie ? Dit-il

-Pourquoi je ne sais pas mentir... Dis-je énervé par moi-même Si vous voulaient m'emmener à l'infirmerie il faudrait me trouvé aller … Salut

Je me levais et parti en courant a travers la cafeteria je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie je couru dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'arrivé là ou j'aimais être ,ma cachette secret .

Je m'assis par terre en croissant les doigts pour que personne ne me trouve .Je regardais ma blessure et l'envie de vomir me prit ,elle était en sang .J'entendis des voix se rapprocher et puis je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce blanche ,l'infirmerie , mais pourquoi moi , je déteste cet endroit . Je tournais la tête et vis mes amis qui me fixaient avec soulagement ainsi que l'infirmière .

-Ha bah enfin réveillée ,marmotte !

Dit Zéké mettant fin au silence pesant

-Mais comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Demandai-je

-Bah disons que on t'a chercher dans toute l'enceinte pendant deux heure je t'ai trouvé étalée sur le sol je te croyais endormie j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais impossible,tu était inconsciente.J'ai donc appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent m'aider et on t'a emmener ici . Tu avais perdu trop de sang à cause de ta blessure au bras . Me dit Quatre toujours inquiet

-Je suis désolée d'être partie mais vous saviez a qu'elle point je n'aime pas être ici... Dis-je d'une petite voix

-On ne t'en veut pas mais ne nous fait plus jamais ce coup là on a eu très peur . Me dit-il

-Daccord je ne le ferais plus si en retour vous me promettez de ne plus m'emmener ici sans mon accord ,ok ?

-OK!Me répondirent tous ensemble

-Je peux me lever ?

-Je pense oui...att je vais t'aider me dit Mélina

-je en me levant AIE

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a dit Uriah

inquiet

-Mon bras .Soufflais-je la voix remplie de douleur

-ha...désolé .Dit Mélina

-C'est rien Dis-je toujours aussi bas

Allez debout Me dis-je à moi même

Je me levais non sans mal et ensemble on retourna a la cafét'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ça y est le troisième chapitre est posté**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

Une fois que le repas se finit , je demandais à Quatre de me suivre sur le toit de l'enceinte. Une fois arrivés, je m'installais entre les bras de mon homme et lui, referme ses bras autour de ma taille. Je commençais à m'endormir quand Uriah déboula sur le toit comme une fusée .

-Venez vite il y a un combat Dit-il

-Quoi!Entre qui et qui ? Demanda Quatre, surpris

-Entre Eric et Arthur...Venez vite voir

.Nous dit-il pressé

Nous nous levâmes et je pris la main de Tobias. Nous nous mettâmes à courir vers l'endroit du combat . Le Gouffre .

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demandai-je ,inquiète

-Luna se promenait dans la fosse et Arthur es arrivé et a tenter de l'embrassé mais elle lui a donner un coup de poing mais tu connais sa force. Arthur n'a pas bougé mais il l'a trainé par les cheveux et lui a donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, la douleur l'a fait évanouir. Heureusement Eric est arrivé, il a assommé Arthur d'un coup dans la tête et l'a trainé jusqu'au Gouffre, il faut venir m'aider et vite!Nous dit-il a bout de souffle .Il est au bord de le jeter Nous expliqua t-il

Nous arrivâmes au niveau de la pacerelle du Gouffre et nous vîmes Eric avec la main qui tenait le col du blaser de Arthur et le poing au niveau de son était étaler ,inconsciente , le visage en sang .Je me précipitais sur elle et posa sa tête sur mes genoux ,Tobias arriva a ma hauteur et pris le pouls de

Luna et posa sa main sur son front .

-Il faut l'emmener a l'infirmerie. Dit-il ,son pouls est faible

-OK, on l'emmène, tu peux dire a Uriah et Zéké de s'occuper de Eric et de nous rejoindre aprè -je essayant d'être calme

-OK a toute a l'heure Ella

Je me levais et demandais a Paloma qui regardait la scène de venir m'aider. Elle m'aida a porté Luna jusqu'à l'infirmerie et appela Susan

Qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard .

-Poser là ici, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Quelqu'un a pris son pouls ?

-Oui Tobias enfin Quatre...Il m'a dit qu'il était faible .

-Ha d'accord ce n'est pas normal, si elle n'est pas réveillée dans 30 min je vais devoir la placer sous assistance respiratoire, commencer a lui mettre des claques, je vais chercher de l'eau

Soudain, la porte claqua contre le mur et Eric, Tobias, Uriah, Zéké entrèrent .

-Elle est où ? Hurla Eric

-Calme toi Eric ça va aller. Essayais-je de le raisonner

-Ella, laisse le aller la voir. Me dit Tobias a l'oreille

-d'accord c'est juste qu'elle n'est toujours pas réveillée et elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa -j les larmes au yeux de la voir comme ça .

-Ça va aller, Ella, elle a juste fait un malaise, elle va s'en sortir tu vas dit il doucement

Susan arriva avec une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette

-Bon, on va essayer de la réveiller. Lança-t-elle en essayant d'être calme

Eric arriva et s'essaya a coté de Luna et lui attrapa la main, une larme au coin de l'œil. Susan commença à lui passé le gant mouillé. Elle le passa au moins cinq fois avant qu'elle ne commence à immergée .

Toutes le monde commençait à avançait vers elle, moi iris bougèrent derrière ses paupières.

Puis avec une infime douceur, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle resta fixé sur Eric .

-J'ai...Soif ,Dit-elle la voix éraillé

-Ho oui attend je reviens. Dit Zéké avec empressement

-Ça va ? Demanda Eric réellement inquiet

-Ça...va enfin... ça peut aller mais j'ai mal à la gorge. Dit-elle a bout de souffle après sa phrase

Uriah arriva en courant à travers l'infirmerie

-Tiens...Bois. Dit Uriah, essouflé de sa course

-Merci. Souffla Luna

Elle but le verre d'un trait. Puis elle posa sur nous un regard interrogateur

-Au faite pourquoi je suis ici? Demanda -t-elle

-Un mec à essayer de t'embrasser!Dit

Eric la voix remplie de haine

-Et ? Demanda Luna prudente

On lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé .

A la fin Eric était pire qu'en colère et Luna essayé désespérément de le calmer. L'infirmière vint nous dire que Luna pouvais sortir. Luna emmener Eric dans leur appartement pour continuer de le calmer .

Moi et Quatre retournâmes sur le toit pour parler de notre test d'aptitude .

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler mais j'ai confiance en lui, j'ai surtout peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il me arriva sur le toit de l'enceinte et nous prîmes mutuellement dans les bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour Luna. Murmurais-je dans son cou

-Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu avais peur mais je ne pouvais rien faire désolé. Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux

-on pourrait parler du test d'aptitude

.Continua t-il

-Heu...ok. Dis-je, incertaine

-Tu as obtenue quoi comme résultat.

Me demanda t-il

-Est ce que je peux de faire confiance

,Quatre

-Mais bien sur...Tu en doute ?

-Tu sais bien que non mais ce que je vais te dire dois rester entre nous, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, Ok ?

-D'accord mais tu me fais peur. Dit-il inquiet pour moi

-Ok, alors je suis...

-Tu est...

-Je suis Divergente. Dis-je rapidement

Il pris une expression très surprise et me dit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde :

-Je le suis aussi...

-C...C'est pas vrai

-Et si je le suis aussi

Je le pris dans mes bras et me mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon , lui, traçait des cercles dans mon dos pour me calmer alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi j'était dans cet état.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu?Me demanda t-il

-J'ai peur, Tobias. Sanglotais-je, peur de te perdre peur de mourir .

-Tu ne mourras pas je t'en fais la promesse

Puis, comme pour celler cette promesse, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes .

 _ **Plein de révélations dans ce chapitre**_

 _ **j'espère que ça vous a plus pour ce troisième chapitre**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews !**_

 _ **bisous**_


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 est prêt

De nouveau personnages qui seront important, pour savoir a quoi ils ressemblent tenez

Damon Ian Somerhalder

Stefan Paul Wesley

Après notre discussion avec Quatre sur le toit, nous avions décidé de redescendre voir les autres qui était au bar a coté de la rentra dedans et essayons de retrouvés notre groupe d'amis .

-Hey . Nous dîmes en même temps en arrivant a leurs hauteurs

-Vous étiez où ? Nous demanda Paloma

-On était sur le toit de l'enceinte pour discuter et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

-On est allés se faire des tatouages avant la cérémonie du choix de demain. Dit Uriah

Ce nom me fit l'effet d'une bombe, je l'avais totalement oublier, je ne sais même pas quel choix je vais faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire .

-Ça va, Ella ? Me demanda Quatre, soucieux

-Ho...oui...oui je vais bien, j'étais dans mes pensés ça va. Dis-je rapidement .

Quelqu'un arriva à la table et me regarda, je m'y du temps a savoir qui c'est. Mes frères. Damon et Stefan . Ils ont le même âge que moi. Damon est ce qu'on appelle un bad boy (un Audacieux de base) alors que Stefan est un mélange entre un Érudit, un Altruiste et un Audacieux. Deux caractères très différents. On a plus de parents, ils sont morts dans un accident de train, i ans .

-Salut les garçons ! Dit toutes la table en cœur !

-Hey ! Dirent t-ils en cœur

-Alors vous étiez où ? Demanda Damon , curieux depuis toujours

-On est allez se faire faire des tatouages sauf Ella et Quatre qui sont allés parler sur le toit ! Dit Tris

-Mais il faut aller, c'est une tradition d'Audacieux. Si tu n'y vas pas je t'y emmène de force. Dit Stefan

-Ha non, je préviens, encore une personne qui me force encore à quelques chose et j'espère qu'il sait courir car il en aura besoin je le promets. Dis-je énervé que l'on me traite comme un objet qu'on emmène de force n'importe où .

-OK. OK ça va on se calme. Dit Damon

-Damon Salvator, Je me calme si je veux. Je me casse salut et que personne ne me suive ou je lui dirais mes quatre vérités je le promet .

 _ **POV DAMON**_

Ha ça c'est ma sœur, toujours sur les nerf et j'adore l'a mettre a bout, c'est mon passe temps préferé .

On l'a vit partir énervé comme jamais et je remarquais un bandage sur le long de son bras, chose que je n'avais pas remarquer .

-C'est quoi le bandage qu'elle a au bras ? Demandais-je

-Elle s'est fait attaquée par une sans-faction quand elle rentrer du test d'aptitude. On a voulu l'emmener a l'infirmerie mais elle est partie en courant avant. On l'a retrouver inconsciente sur le sol dans un couloir. On l'a emmener a l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle était évanouis et une fois réveiller elle nous a fait promettre de ne plus l'emmener de force quelque part. C'est en parti pour ça qu'elle s'est énervé contre toi et Stefan. Me dit Eric

Je mis quelques seconde ou minutes je ne sais pas a comprendre ce que l'on vient de me dire .

-Mais elle est pas possible sans dec'

Elle arrive à se mettre a dos une Sans faction mais c'est impossible. Dis-je exaspéré.

-C'est pas pour l'a contredire mais je pense qu'on devrais aller l'a chercher avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise comme d'habitude, non ? Dit Luna

légèrement inquiète.

-Ouais, tu as raison je vais regarder dans la fosse et dans notre appart'. Quémanda Quatre en se levant.

On se repartit les coins de l'enceinte et partis dans des directions différentes.

 _ **POV LUNA**_

Je cherchée dans les longs couloirs qui entoures la Fosse. J'entendis une personne pleurer, je me rapprocher de ce bruit. Je découvris Ella, en pleurs, la tête dans les genoux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'avançais jusqu'à m'asseoir à coté d'elle et je l'a pris dans mes bras et j'essayais de la calmer mais rien à faire elle ne pouvait pas se calmée.

-Je reviens, d'accord ? Demandais-je d'une vois douce

Elle hocha la tête et continua de pleurer.

Je pris mon téléphone et appela Quatre car je savais que seul lui arriverait à la calmer.

-Allô

-Luna ? tu l'a trouvée ? Me demanda t-il

-Oui je l'ai trouvée et dépêche toi de venir, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça .

-Ok j'arrive tu est où ?

Je lui dis où je me trouvais et raccrochais, je me tournais vers Ella, elle était dans le même état. Quatre arriva 5 minutes après mon appel et l'a pris dans ses bras. Je lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la main et partie retrouver les autres.

 _ **POV QUATRE**_

-Ça va aller, chut. Qu'est ce qui ce passe mon ange ? Demandais-je

-J'ai...peur. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots

-Mais peur de quoi ma chérie ?

Elle réussit à ce calmer et me dit en me regardant avec peine

-Peur pour la céremonie, du choix de je vais faire, peur de te perdre ou moi de mourir. Peur de tout en quelque sorte.

-Mais je te l'ai dit, tu ne perdra pas je te l'ai promit .

-Oui je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Et si on allés retrouver les autres, non?Demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-Oui, aller on n'y va.

 _ **POV ELLA**_

On se leva et partis en direction de la trouva tout nos amis assis sur l'un des murs.

-Tu n'es pas possible a toujours partir , je vais te ligoter si tu continue. Me Dit Demon

-Essaye un peu et tu verra. Lui lançais-je sur un ton menaçant

-Bon, ça te tenterais d'aller de te faire un tatouage ,Ella ? Demanda Zéké

-Bon,d'accord, on y va ?

-Ouais,aller go. Quémanda Quatre

On se redit au salon de tatouage, La fille qui m'avait fait passer le test nous pris en charge, elle me demanda ce que je voulais comme tatouage. J'optais pour le symbole de la faction des audacieux avec un train à l'intérieur en hommage a mes parents . Elle me le fit et posa un bandage dessus. Je partis rejoindre mes amis qui était toujours assis dans la s'assit a côté d'eux et on parla de la cérémonie du choix.

 _ **Le chapitre se finit là**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas le reviews**_

 _ **bisous**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le Chapitre 5 est la**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la cérémonie du choix. Je me préparée et me rendit à la cafeteria. Je me rendis à la tables habituel et m'assis a côté de mes amis.

-Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui, Ella. Me demanda Eric

-Très angoissé mais à part ça je vais super bien et vous ?

-Comme toi. Me répondirent toute la table en même temps.

On nous appela pour aller prendre le train pour la cérémonie du choix. Je me levais et pris Damon et Stefan par la main et leur dis que je l'ai aimais peut importe le choix qu'ils ferait et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma sauta dans le train et attendit d'arrivé à bon chercher Quatre des yeux, Je le trouvais assit à côté d'une des portes.J'avançais jusqu'à me retrouvée assez proche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait perdu lui aussi c'est deux parents dans le même accident que les miens.

Le ralentissement du train nous indiqua que nous devions sauter. Une fois à terre, je repris les mains de mes frères et avançais dans la grande salle du choix. On s'assit du côté des Audacieux.

Ils commenceraient à appeler par faction en premier,les Altruiste, les Sincères, les Érudits, les Fraternels et en derniers les les factions passés à par la nous appelèrent et puis vînt mon nom

-ella Salvator

Je me levais sous les encouragements bruyants de mes amis. J'arrivais au centre de la salle et pris le couteau, je me coupais une entaille à la main et après de longues secondes de combat dans ma tête pour savoir quel sera mon choix, je fis couler mon sang dans les charbons ardent amis exprimaient leur joie en criant comme des fous et moi je souriais. Tous mes amis passait et tous restais dans la faction, je ne pouvais pas être plus contente qu'a cette instant. A la fin de la cérémonie, on descendit en courant des gradins et partis vers la sortie et continuais de courir dans les rues de Chicago, jusqu'au rails du train. On montait les poteaux jusqu'en haut, on en avait l'habitude à force de le faire.

Mais les nouveaux avaient moins de chance que nous. Pour plus des trois quarts, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Je vis à ce moment là une fille rousse habillée en noir et blanc - une sincère - qui avait du mal à monter. Je lui tendais la main et la tira vers moi, elle me dit

-Merci, moi c'est Manon, sincère comme tu peux le voir.

-Salut Manon, moi c'est Ella, Audacieuse. Viens le train le train va pas tarder a arrivé .

A ce moment précis, on vit le train arriver au tournant non loin de nous. Je pris Manon par la main et commencer à courir. Le train arriva à notre hauteur et je monta dedans en entraînant Manon à ma suite. Une fois dans le train, on s'assit non-loin de la porte et attendit le reste de ma bande.

-Alors ça va, je ne t'ai pas fais mal en te tirant tout a l'heure ? Demandais-je

-Non, je vais très bien et toi ça va aussi ? Me demanda t-elle

-Oui, on va attendre le reste de ma bande, Ok ?

-Ouais, pas de problème. Ce sont des Audacieux aussi ?

-Des Audacieux pur et dure même. Dis-je en souriant

Quelques secondes plus tard on les vit arrivés et se mettre devant nous.

-Alors, tu nous présente pas ? Nous dit Eric

-Patience, Eric, Patience, alors elle s'appelle Manon, elle est Sincère comme vous pouvez le voir ? Manon, je te présente Eric, Will, Quatre, Caleb, Uriah, Zéké, Luna, Tris, Paloma, Mélina, Lorie, Damon, Stefan.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle en leur serrant la main

-Nous aussi. Dit Uriah, en l'a fixant comme si ça vie en dépendais.

Le train arriva vers le toit de l'enceinte des Audacieux. Je pris Manon par la main et sautais sur le toit avec qu'elles ne puisse poser de question. On avança la où se trouvais Max, notre leader. Je savais ce qu'on devait faire -sauter dans le trous, mais tous les Audacieux savaient qu'il y avait un filet qui nous retenais en bas. Je vis que Manon commençait à avoir peur donc je lui chuchotais

-N'ai pas peur il y a un filet en bas, je le sais.

Puis Max nous appela à venir près de lui et nous demanda celui qui voulais sauter en premier.

-Je vais le faire. Dis-je a Max avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse .

J'avançais et montais sur le muret, regardais en bas et sautais. J'atterris sur le filet quelques secondes plus tard.

Jeremy - notre instructeur – m'aida à descendre du filet et m'annonça

-Ella, première sauteuse

En deuxième vînt Quatre et ainsi de suite. Puis à la fin, Jérémie nous appela pour nous emmener dans notre dortoir mais on savait déjà où il se trouvait mais bon. C'était le plus grand dortoir car on devait dormir avec les transfert, ce qui ne me déranger pas trop. On partagea les lits entre natifs pendant que les transferts visitaient l'enceinte. Je pris un lit à côté de Tobias et le collait au sien et m'allongea dessus pour me reposer de cette journée éprouvante. Quatre me prit dans ses bras puissants et posa sa bouche sur la mienne puis on partit dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me reveillée dans les bras de mon homme - toujours endormi - pour le réveiller, je passa ma main sur sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Je l'embrassais furtivement car les transferts étaient arrivé et était, pour la plupart dans les lits en train de dormir. Je m'assis et regardais autour de moi et je vis que Manon c'était mit dans le lit à coté de Uriah et le regardais domir en souriant. Je lui fit un petit signe de la main et elle devient rouge en voyant que je l'avais vu. Je lui fit un autre signe pour lui dire de me suivre dans le couloir, elle se leva et partit dans le couloir. Je me levais a mon tour et allais dans le couloir et je m'assis à coté d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu regardais Uriah comme ça ? Lui demandais-je , curieuse

-Je ne sais pas, je le trouve gentil et plein d'autres chose. Me dit elle, pensive

-Moi je crois savoir... Il te plait ?

-Oui je crois bien que oui

Je souris et elle aussi.

* * *

C'est fini

j'espère que il vous aura plus

N'oubliez pas les reviews elles me font super plaisir

bisous


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolé pour cette attente de quatre jours mais les cours ont repris pour moi. Mais je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine mais je ne suis sure de rien. Des explications sont apportés en bas de la page pour comprendre certaines chose.**

* * *

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

Je me levais, suivi d'elle et retourna dans l'immense dortoir. Je me rassis à coté de Quatre, je mis ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis de nouveau. J'entendis des coups tapé sur une barre métallique. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Tobias qui était réveillé. Jérémie et Tyler étaient devant la porte et cria

-Tous le monde dans la salle d'entrainement dans 5 min, ceux qui n'y seront pas auront 50 pompes à faire, c'est compris ?

-Oui... Dis tous le monde d'une voix endormie

Je me levais et pris ma veste que je mis et Quatre fit de même. On se prit la main et nous rendîmes à la salle d'entraînement. Nos amis nous attendaient sagement- chose rare- il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

-Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ou quoi ? Demanda Quatre surpris autant que moi par ce silence pesant .

-Disons que Manon est en retard et donc elle va se prendre 50 pompes à faire le premier jour d'entraînement et aussi elle va perdre des points et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Débita Uriah anxieux comme jamais

Je m'approchais de Zéké et lui demandais ce que Uriah avait, il me dit

-Je crois que notre Uri est amoureux .

-Mais de qui ? Demandais-je, perdue

-Bah de Manon, banane. Me dit Zéké mort de rire

Jeremie nous appela pour venir près de lui, à ce moment, on vit Manon débouler dans la salle habillée avec des vêtements d'audacieuse – Chose qui lui allait très bien – et se mit à coté de Uriah qui était rouge comme une tomate.

Heureusement pour elle, Jeremie parlait avec Tyler.

-Nous allons commencés par des combats, pour vous tester. Les combats seront aléatoires. Manon et zéké sur le ring. Nous dit Tyler

Je vis Uriah glisser quelques mots a l'oreille de son frère. J'arrivais à deviner un « fais attention à elle ». Manon monta sur le ring suivi de Zéké .

Ils commencèrent par de petits coups mais Manon pris l'avantage en lui tordant le bras et en lui tordant le bras puis donna plusieurs coups d'affiler au même endroit, Zéké gémissait de douleur et essayais de se desserrer de son emprise mais rien y faisait, elle avait plus de force que lui. Miracle, d'habitude personne de le ne battait. Elle le mit a terre à l'aide d'un coup de pied maîtriser au niveau du tibia et lui mis son pied sous la gorge.

-Manon gagnante. Bah alors Zéké ça va pas ? Dit Jeremie, moqueur

-Ha ha très drôle, tu veux que je te rappelle ce que je t'ai fais il y a quelques jours ici même. Dit-Zéké en se relvant

-Ok,j'ai rien dit...On continue, Luna contre Eric.

Je regardais avec peur Luna et vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était pareille que moi.

-Je suis dans la merde. Me chuchota t-elle

-Ouais, dis à Eric d'y aller molo avec toi. Lui chuchotais-je en retour

-Elle me fit un signe de la tête approbateur et partit en direction du ring. Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et commencèrent.

Eric commençait à attaquer Luna avec un coups de poing assez fort au niveau de son ventre et elle tituba sous le coup, Eric lui fit une balayette et elle tomba par terre sa tête rencontra le sol et elle cria de douleur.

Je ne pus retenir moi aussi un crie de peur quand je vis qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Au bout de quelques seconde, elle repris enfin connaissance et regarda autour d'elle.

 _ **POV LUNA**_

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda autour de moi pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. A ce moment là, mon regard se posa sur le visage d'Eric. Je me souvins tout à coup...il m'avait frappé ce connard. Je me levais avec rage et descendit du ring en courant. Je ne le regardais pas mais c'est Ella qui me regardai avec des yeux surpris. Sûrement car je m'était relevée aussi vite après ce que j'avais eu. Quelqu'un me toucha le bras délicatement. Je me retournais vivement et regardai la personne en face de moi, Eric, qui me regardait avec des yeux suppliant .

Je ne pus contrôler se qui arriva. Ma main partit de lui même et je lui mis une gifle monumentale.

-Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir, connard. Lui hurlais-je dessus

-Mais... Commença-t-il

-Tait toi, imbécile ou je te jure que je t'en remet une. Hurlais-je de plus belle.

-Essaye un peu. Me cri t-il en retour

Je sortis avant d'en entendre davantage. Je partis vers le dortoir et me mit sur le lit. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles même et puis la fatigue apparut et je m'endormis avant de m'en rendre compte.

 _ **POV ERIC**_

Elle avait assez me frapper, cette garce. Elle allait me le payer. La fin de la séance sonnait et je partis vers le dortoir en rogne. J'entrais en claquant la porte et regardais autour de moi pour la trouvée mais personne. C'est là que je vis une personne sur son lit. Je me rapprochais et la regarda. Elle dormait mais on voyait le sillage que les larmes avaient laissés. Quand je vis cela, je me décidais à la laissé dormir après ce que je lui avait fait. Me pardonnera t-elle ? Je ne suis pas sure, enfait je ne suis sur de rien avec elle .

 _ **POV LUNA**_

Je me réveillais et vis une personne allongé dans le lit à coté du mien. Eric. Il avait le culot de venir à côté de moi.

Il s'assit et me regarda dans les yeux et dit

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il d'une vois dure et forte

 **Et voilà, le chapitre est fini**

 **Des disputes entre couple et plusieurs autres chose et aussi dans cette fiction, les natifs dorment avec les transferts et ils font les étapes de l'initiation ensembles également.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Iloha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, je poste un chapitre ce dimanche car j'avais eu le temps de le préparer donc voilà**

 **Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas D**

 _ **POV LUNA**_

-Faut qu'on parle. Dit-il d'une voix dure et forte.

J'opinais et attendit la suite avec anxiété.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as frappé. Dit-il doucement, signe qu'il essayait de contenir sa rage grandissante.

-Mais c'est pas moi qui à commencé le combat sans me dire « attention je vais te frapper tellement forte que tu vas perdre connaissance pendant quelques secondes » Dis-je ironiquement

Alors de ce côté là, je pense que tu peux ferme ta grande gueule. Continuais-je en haussant la voix

-Alors mettons les choses au claire, tout à l'heure, j'ai rien dit car tu avais des raisons d'être en colère, vu ce que je t'avais fais, mais là ma patience à des si tu m'insulte ou me frappe encore une fois je te ferais la même chose. Je te le garantie. Dit-il en montant la voix à son tour.

Je restais muette face à ses menaces. Mais à ce même instant ,Ella arriva, furieuse, se posta devant Eric et dit

-Tu repensera la prochaine fois avant de faire pleurer mon amie.

Puis, elle lui mit une gifle monumentale et partie dans la direction opposée d'un pas décidé. Mais Eric n'allait pas ce laissé faire et commença à ce lever. Je le tirais en arrière mais il me posa sur le lit et partit à la poursuite de Ella en courant.

 _ **POV ELLA**_

Je partis vers la sortie et me mit à courir quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Eric, furieux. En même temps vu la gifle que je lui avais mit ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Je me rendis dans la fosse et essayais de me fondre dans la masse mais peine perdu, il me suivait ou que j'aille alors je me rendis à la salle d'entraînement essayant de trouver Quatre. J'y arrivais enfin mais il n'y avait personne, Eric arriva toujours aussi furieux. Il me rattrapa et me poussa par terre.

-Alors comme ça, tu me frappe maintenant. Dit-il durement

Je me relevais et lui regardais dans les yeux. Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il me mit un coup de poing dans le ventre et un autre sur le visage. Malgré la douleur, je réunis mes forces et lui mit le plus grand coup que je pus dans le ventre à mon tour. Il cria mais ne se laissa pas faire et me pris les cheveux et tirais en arrière. Je criais moi aussi et essayais de fuir mais rien à y faire, il avait plus de force que moi. Il me fit une balayette, je tombais au sol accompagner d'un bruit sourd. Ma tête heurta le sol à son tour et je hurlais de douleur. Eric me relevais et pris le col de mon tee-shirt et commença à lever le poing en direction de mon visage mais une voix parla.

-Tu fais ça Eric et je te promet que je te tue de mes main !Cria Damon en arrivant.

-Et qui te dit que je te crois, je suis sur que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Dit Eric d'une voix sévère.

Sans que je mis attende tous mes amis étaient derrière Damon et Stefan et me regardais avec des visages inquiets.

Eric me relâcha le col, je tombais par terre et lui partit en direction de Damon. Pendant ce temps là mes amis se précipitèrent pour me rejoindre. Paloma fût la première à arrivée à ma hauteur et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Les autres arrivèrent et me posèrent des tas de questions

-Mais pourquoi il t'a fais ça ? Me demanda Manon

-Je l'ai frappée tout à l'heure et il n'a pas apprécier, je crois. Dis-je d'une voix faible

-Je crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ? Dit Damon en arrivant.

-Je me souviens qu'on lui a fait une promesse à ce sujet. Répliqua Mélina

-Ok Ok... Ella est ce que tu veux bien allée a l'infirmerie ? Me demanda Damon

-Je...crois...que...oui. Dis-je en me sentant partir.

 _ **POV QUATRE**_

 _Avant la dispute de Ella et Eric. Dans la salle d'entraînement après le départ de Eric vers le dortoir_

Eric venait d'aller retrouver cours était fini. Je regardais Ella qui était à côté de moi et vis dans ses yeux de la rage. Elle dut voir mon expression surprise car elle me dit en chuchotant mais sa voix trahissait sa fureur ;

-Je crois que vais le tuer !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Elle commença à son tour à partir en direction du dortoir mais je lui pris le bras et l'a tirais vers moi, pour l'a prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu devrais me lâcher où je risque de faire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard. Me dit-elle avec toujours autant de haine .

Je l'a lâchais doucement et elle partit. Je voulu l'a suivre mais une main m'en empêcha, je me retournais et vis Manon.

-Je ne connais pas Ella depuis longtemps. Je pense que c'est mon instinct féminin qui parle mais ne va pas la chercher, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vas faire mais elle doit se défouler quitte à faire une bêtise, Ok ? Me dit-elle calmement

-D'accord je n'irais pas l'a chercher. Dis-je en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je partis vers la fosse pour aller me chercher un verre au bar mais mon portable sonna

-Allo ?

-Quatre, c'est Damon, on a un problème.

-Quoi comme problème ? Lui demandais-je en commençant à paniquer

-Je crois que c'est Ella, j'ai entendu des cris dans la salle d'entraînement, je suis en train de m'y rendre. Viens au plus vite.

Il raccrocha et je me mis à cours dans la direction de la salle d'entraînement.

 _ **POV DAMON**_

 _Avant le coup de téléphone à Quatre_

J'étais avec mon frère et on se rendais au salon de tatouage. On étais dans un les long couloirs qui sont sur les cotés de la fosse. Soudain, un cri nous arriva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que c'était Ella. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Quatre.

-Allo ?

-Quatre, c'est Damon, on a un problème.

-Quoi comme problème ? Me demanda t-il

-Je crois que c'est Ella, j'ai entendu des cris dans la salle d'entraînement, je suis en train de m'y rendre. Viens au plus vite.

Je raccrochais et partit accompagné de Stephan vers la salle d'entraînement. On arriva et je vis ma sœur soulevée par Eric qui l'a tenais par le col avec son poing au devant le visage de Ella

.

-Tu fais ça Eric et je te promet que je te tue de mes main !Criais-je à Eric

-Et qui te dit que je te crois, je suis sur que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Me répondit Eric d'une voix sévère.

Les autres amis de Ella arrivèrent et se mirent derrière moi .Eric relâcha le col de Ella, et elle tomba par terre. Eric avança dans ma direction. Pendant ce temps là ses amis se précipitèrent pour l'a rejoindre. Paloma fût la première à arrivée à sa hauteur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Les autres arrivèrent et s'occupèrent d'elle.

Eric passa à côté de moi

 _« Je lui ferais la peau à un autre moments » Me dis-je à moi même_

Je courrais dans la direction de ma sœur et me pencha vers elle.

-Je crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ? Dis-je au groupe.

-Je me souviens qu'on lui a fait une promesse à ce sujet. Répliqua Mélina

-Ok Ok... Ella est ce que tu veux bien allée a l'infirmerie ? Demandais-je à Ella espérant qu'elle dise oui.

-Je...crois...que...oui. Dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Je m'avançais encore plus près et l'a pris dans mes bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie pendant que les autres me suivais.

 _ **POV ELLA**_

Je me réveillais et regardais autour de moi. Seuls Damon, Stefan et Quatre étaient là à me regarder.

-Ça va mieux mon ange ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Me demanda Quatre.

-Ça va. Juste un peu mal au ventre. Mais je vais bien.

-Pourquoi il t'a frappé ? Me demanda Damon

-Bah...Disons...Que...Il a frappé ma copine et donc je me suis emportée et je lui est mis un gifle monumentale mais ça ne lui a pas plus et il m'a frappé à son tour. Leur expliquais-je

-Non mais sans rire on ne peut pas te laissés cinq secondes sans que tu ne fasse de connerie mais il faut arrêter. Deux fois qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie en à peine une semaine. M'engueula Stefan

-Je suis désolé. Dis-je d'une petite voix

Je commençais à me lever mais quatre mains me repoussèrent de force contre le lit.

-Mais... Commençais-je

-Tu crois aller où comme ça jeune fille. Me dit Damon

-Bah...J'allais me lever. Pourquoi ?

-Alors, elle vient de se faire frapper mais elle veut se lever. Je crois que ma sœur est cinglée. Se moqua Damon

-Arrêter je vais bien donc maintenant j'aimerais bien me lever.

Je me levais mais cette fois personne ne me retenue. Je pris mes frères dans mes bras et embrassais leurs joues. Puis je m'avançais vers Quatre et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Merci. Lui soufflais-je contre sa bouche

Je regardais mes frères qui faisais semblant de vomir. Je me mis à pouffer et eux aussi puis on partit tous ensemble vers la fosse pour retrouver nos amis.

On y arriva enfin, et je vis que Luan étais dans une colère noire. Je pense qu'elle avait parler à Eric vu la tête qu'elle avait . Je l'a pris dans mes bras et on resta un petit moment comme ça.

Je m'extirpai de son étreinte et pris mes amis dans mes bras pour les réconforter car je sais qu'il avait eu peur pour moi.

-Je vais aller parler à Eric

Voilà c'est fini il est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude.

Bisous

Iloha


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Je poste enfin ce chapitre 8, je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps( une semaine mais bon)**

 **Donc voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je partis en direction du dortoirs, là où je pensais trouver Éric. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de celui-ci, j'entrais et regardais autour de moi pour voir si il était là. Je vis une personne assise sur un lit au bout du dortoir. Vu la carrure, je devinais que c'était Eric . J'avançais et m'assis en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla t-il douloureusement

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ca ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas mais l'histoire avec Luna m'a vraiment énervé et puis toi, tu arrive et tu me met une claque, je pense que la haine à pris le dessus et je t'ai frappé. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je te pardonne, mais je pense que tu devrais parler avec Luna et t'excuser car tu n'a pas été très gentil avec elle non plus. Lui dis-je

-Je sais mais je crois qu'elle ne veut plus me parler car quand tu était à l'infirmerie, on a discuter et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus continuer.

-Ha, je comprend mieux sa tête quand je lui es parler.

-Et... ?Me demanda-t-il pour que je continue

-Bah on y voyait un mélange de rage avec une touche de haine

mais ça va lui passer tu vas voir.

 _ **POV DAMON**_

Ma sœur était toujours évanouie. Je parlais avec Stefan et Quatre.

-Vous avez remarquer que Manon et Uriah s'étaient rapprochés, voir beaucoup. Dit Quatre

-Ouais, ils se tournent grave autour ces derniers jours. Dit Stefan

Une idée me traversa la tête et j'affichais un sourire sadique. Ils me regardèrent avec des airs surpris.

-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, non ?

-Oui, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide, des filles et des garçons. Dis-je en regardant ma sœur.

 _ **POV PALOMA**_

Ella venait de partir voir Éric. Comme aujourd'hui était un jour de repos, je pris la main de Will et on partis vers le gouffre. On s'assit dans un des coins et on parla pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Damon vienne nous voir.

-Heu...Paloma, il faut que je te parle. Dit-il

-Dac, je te suis.

-Je me levais et suivi Damon qui m'emmenais dans les couloirs. (Oui, je sais, encore les couloirs. C'est leurs lieu favori pour parler et se cacher.)

-Alors, j'aimerais que tu m'aide pour faire quelques chose. Je vais te dire le plan.

Après m'avoir exposer son plan, je me mis à rire. Il est trop fort ce Damon. Ce plan lui ressemble tellement, aussi sadique et démoniaque que lui.

-Je crois que je vais adorer ce plan. Lui dis-je en souriant.

J'avais tellement hâte d'être ce soir pour mettre la première partie du plan en action. Je dis au revoir à Damon et partis chercher les autres filles sauf Manon.

 _ **POV URIAH**_

Elle est magnifique, avec ses cheveux roux et son visage d'ange, elle ressemble à une déesse. Malheureusement Zéké arriva pour me parler.

-Ce soir, rendez vous chez Tori à 19 heures pour un Sincère ou Audacieux, sois là à l'heure ou tu aura un gage.

-Ok, j'y serais. Manon sera là ?

Demandais-je

-Oui ton amoureuse sera là. Me dit-il Moqueur

Je lui fis mon plus beau doigt rt il partis en riant.

A 19 heures tapante, je toquais à la porte de Tori.

On m'ouvrit, enfin Quatre m'ouvrit et on alla dans le salon. Tout le monde était là même Manon. Elle était splendide dans cette robe noir couleur de jais. Elle lui allait à merveille.

-Le jeu peut commencer ! Dit Zéké

-Alors qui commence ? Demanda Ella

 _ **POV ELLA**_

-Moi. Dit Mélina, joueuse. Audacieuse évidement.

-Ok ! Tu dois aller embrasser le mec que tu trouve le plus beau après Caleb dans cette la bouche. Dis-je

-Mais...Commença t-elle

-Non c'est le jeu

Elle se leva et partis en direction de Uriah qui avait le rouge au joues. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Je regardais discrètement Manon, elle avait les poings serres et regardais ailleure. Le plan marchait parfaitement.

-Manon, à ton tour ! Audacieuse ou Sincère ? Dit Quatre

-Audacieuse bien sur !

-Tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux de Uriah jusqu'à la fin de la soiré Quatre

Manon et Uriah prirent une teinte rouge pendant que les autres était morts de rire. Elle se leva, dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Uriah qui rigola. Elle s'assis sur ses genoux et on continua le jeu.

-Ella, sincère ou audacieuse ? Me demanda Damon

-Sincère. La flemme de bouger

Dis-je

-Lequel de tes frères préfère-tu ?

-Stefan, sans aucunes hésitations. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être sérieuse

-Mais...c'est pas gentil, je suis gentil, non ? Me dit Damon, avec des yeux de chat potté.

-Mais je rigole, je ne peux pas choisir je vous aimes autant, mon

Daminou ! Rigolais-je

-Ouais ouais. Dit-il suspicieux

-Bon on continue, Uriah ? Dit Mélina

-Audacieux

-Tu dois embrasser la fille que tu trouve la plus belle dans cette pièce.

Sans hésiter cinq secondes, il prit le visage de Manon avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

 **Voilà je vous laisse en plan ici je trouve que c'est bien pour une fin.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**

 **bisous**

 **Iloha**


	9. Chapter 9

_**POV ELLA**_

Alors là, on était sous le choc. Il l'avait embrassé comme ça, sans demander son reste. Manon resta muette pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever, prendre la main de Uriah et partir en direction du couloir.

 _ **POV URIAH**_

Manon prit ma main et m'emmena dans le couloir. Une fois dans un endroit un peu plus calme, elle entoura ma taille de ses bras et me serra contre elle

-Je t'aime. Souffla t-elle

Quoi, elle m'aimait, moi, Uriah Pedrad. Je l'aimait depuis qu'elle était sortit du filet. Et là elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que à ce moment là.

-Je t'aime encore plus ! Lui dis-je en chuchotant. Dieu que je t'aime.

 _ **POV DAMON**_

Ils étaient sortis depuis plus de cinq minutes. Je me décidais pour aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux. Je sortis et regardais dans le couloir. A ce moment là, je les vis. Ils était entrain de s'embrasser en se tenant par la taille. Je repartis discrètement vers le salon et dis.

-Et un nouveau couple ! Un !

-Ouiii ! Dirent-ils en cœur

 _ **POV ELLA**_

Aujourd'hui c'était jour des combats. J'arrivais dans la salle d'entraînement et regardais le tableau. Les duo étaient déjà fait.

-Uriah / Mélina

-Will / Caleb

-Paloma / Ella

-Anna / Damon

-Stefan / Millian

-Valentine / Tris

-Chloé / Quatre

Donc je passais avec Paloma. Je m'avançais dans la direction de celle-ci.

-Alors tu as vu le tableau d'affichage ? Lui demandais-je

-Non, attend je reviens.

Elle partit vers le panneau. En voyant ce qui y était inscrit, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et revînt dans ma direction.

-Ils sont sérieux de nous avoir mis ensemble. Dit-elle furieuse

-Et Ouais... Viens ils vont nous appelés.

On alla se poster près de Jérémie et Tyler. Je regardais Uriah, il tenait le main de Manon et l'a regardait amoureusement. Damon nous avait raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans le couloir. Puis Tyler nous rappela à l'ordre et dit

-Alors aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des combats. Donc quand je vous appelles, vous aller sur le ring avec votre adversaire. Il suffit de le ou la mettre à terre et le combat est fini. Alors, Uriah contre Mélina.

Les concernés se levèrent et allèrent sur le ring. Jérémie donna le top départ et ils commencèrent, doucement au début. Puis Uriah attaqua par il coup au niveau du ventre de Mélina et il l'a fît tombé par terre. Ce qui mit fin au combat .

Ensuite vînt le tour de Will et Caleb, alors ce combat aller être égal comparer au précédent. Caleb pris rapidement l'avantage en clouant Will au sol à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans les genoux, on les entendit craquer. Will se tordait de douleur. Caleb fût déclarer vainqueur. Puis mon frère Damon fût appeler, il combattait contre une fraternelle du nom de Anna. Elle était mignonne avec les cheveux blond. Typiquement le style de mon autre frère Stefan. En parlant de lui, il avait les yeux scotché sur le visage de Anna. Puis le combat commença. Mon frère n'était pas tendre avec elle. Il l'a bourrinait de coups. Je voyais Stefan serrer les poings et les dents. Houlaa, ça ne sentait pas bon pour mon petit Daminou. Damon l'a plaqua au sol et il remporta le combat. Mon autre frère fût à son tour appeler à combattre contre un certain Millian. Une fois sur le ring, le combat pût commencer. Le dit Millian pris Stefan part les épaules et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre et un autre dans la machoire, Stefn tomba à la renverse. Dingue, Stefan venait de perdre, il était maintenant à terre entrain de gémir. Je me précipitait vers lui et vis Anna me suivre. On le prit sous le bras et l'emmena sur le banc à côté du ring. Il était vraiment mal en point. On dut repartit pour la suite des combat.

Mon chéri combattait avec Chloé . Comme à son habitude, Quatre tournait autour de son adversaire comme pendant nos entraînements avant l'initiation. Il pris le bras de Chloé et le tordit dans son dos, elle se plia et posa le genoux à terre en gémissant. Quatre la poussa à terre et remporta le combat. Il rester un combat avant le mien, ce combat était Tris contre une certaine Valentine. Cette dernière

était très rapide ce qui lui permit de parer la plupart de attaques de Tris. Je commençais à paniquer, je ne voulait pas frapper Paloma mais c'était ma place dans cette faction qui était en jeu. Si je voulais avoir un bon poste je devais me battre. Valentine arriva à plaquer Tris au sol. Décidément, les transfert avaient un bon niveaux cette année. Une boule se formait dans mon ventre . Mais pas le temps de réfléchir , on appela

-Paloma contre Ella. Dit Tyler

On monta sur le ring et le combat commença.

 _ **POV DAMON**_

Ma sœur était sur le ring et le combat commençais. Étant plus jeune , je lui avais appris à se défendre avec des petites techniques. Elle s'était améliorée avec les années. Aujourd'hui, j'espérais qu'elle les utiliserait. Ma sœur commença par un coup de pied dans les côtes de Paloma. Mais cette dernière répliqua et lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle allait avoir un de ces bleu. Mais Ella ne cilla pas et fit une balayette à Paloma mais celle-ci eut la même idée et les deux filles tombèrent en même temps sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mais, c'est pas possible ces deux la. Elles sont trop fortes !

-Bah ça alors... Je vous déclare gagnantes toutes les deux, c'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Dit Tyler réellement impressionné .

Ma sœur était toujours à terre mais plus mal en point que Paloma. Elle gémit quand elle se tourna pour être sur le ventre. Paloma s'était déjà relevée et allait se mettre à côté de Ella pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Paloma voulu toucher son dos mais Ella l'en empêcha. Je monta sur le ring. Je la regardais et dis

-Mais Ella, où as-tu mal ?

-Mon...dos. Dit-Elle entre deux gémissements étouffés

-Allez l'asseoir sur un banc. Nous dit Jeremie en voyant sur état.

Je mis mes mains sous ses épaules et sous ses genoux et allais vers le banc en question.

-La journée est terminée, on reprend demain, vous avez quartier libre.

Notre bande arriva vers Ella.

-Mais où as-tu mal ? Demanda Mélina

-J'ai mal au dos.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je suis mal retombée. AIE dit-elle alors que Quatre tentait de voir où elle avait mal exactement.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Manon angoissée

-Bah, je dirais bien infirmerie mais Miss Rebel ne va sûrement pas vouloir... Dit Zéké, Moqueur

-Alors là, non. Je tuerais celui qui m'y emmènera. Cria la principale intéressée.

-OK, tu veux qu'on te laisse ici, à l'agonie? Dis-je

-Vous n'allez pas oser !

-Je ne sais pas...Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, je n'irais pas et vous le savez !

-Bon bah salut. Dis-je

Toute la bande se leva, moi compris et on partit vers la sortie

 _ **POV ELLA**_

Les salauds, ils avaient osés. Mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir mais je réussis à me mettre en position assise. Je regardais autour de moi, mais il n'y avait personne. Je me mis debout avec l'aide du poteau en ciment qui était à côté.

« **Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?** »

J'avançais vers la sortie. Une fois arrivée, je tentais d'ouvrir la porte mais... Les enfoirées, ils avaient fermé la porte. Jeremie devait être dans le coup. J'allais

les tuer. Je savais qu'il y avait une autre sortie sur la droite. Une fois sortis de la salle, je partis en direction de l'infirmerie à contre cœur.

J'entrais dans la pièce et Susan m'acceuillis.

-Alors ma petite, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je me suis fais mal pendant un combat et mon dos me fais super mal.

-Ho...Je vais te chercher un doliprane et des patchs anti-douleur.

Elle partit dans sa réserve et revînt quelques minutes plus tard.

-Assis toi sur un des lits. Me dit-elle gentiment

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et m'assit. Elle se mit derrière moi et posa les patchs au endroit au j'avais mal.

Elle prit ensuite un verre d'eau et y mit le médicament. Elle me le passa et je le bus d'une traite.

-Merci. Lui dis-je en partant. Les patchs anti-douleur faisaient leurs effets, je ne ressentait plus que des petits élancements sourds. J'ouvris la porte et retrouvais toute ma bande. En voyant ma tête, ils explosèrent de rire. Je me mis en colère et leur criais

-Vous trouvez ça drôle de m'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement alors que je souffrais le martyr.

Devant le ton que j'employais, ils s'étaient tous tût. Je partis d'un pas décidés vers la Fosse. Je les entendis m'appeler mais je m'en foutait royalement. Une fois dans la Fosse, je me rendis au bar. De tout façon donc autant en profiter , non ?

Je m'assis au comptoir et demanda un verre de Vodka . Le barman ma servit et je bus le liquide marbré en longues gorgées. J'avais envie de me bourrée. Mes parents n'était plus de ce monde. Plus personne pour me surveiller. Je passais ma soirée à commander des verres et à parler avec le barman.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je sortis du bar et me baladais dans la Fosse. Lentement, je me dirigeais vers le gouffre. Je me mis sur la rembarre qui le surplomber et commençais à me balancer. Mais soudain, une main me poussa et je perdis l'équilibre.


	10. Info

Hey, je suis désolée pour ne pas avoir postée pendant il me semble un mois mais je n'avais vraiment aucune inspiration et aussi le temps.

Pour ceux qui aimes Vampire Diaries, je posterais un OS qui aura pour thème du couple de Bonnie et Damon.

Récemment j'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui ont eu pour but de me démolir le moral.

Je posterais sûrement dans les semaines a venir

Voilà juste pour vous dire cela et merci de me lire

Bisous

Iloha


	11. Chapter 10

_**POV QUATRE**_

Ella était partit depuis un moment et personne ne l'avait vu. Je l'avait cherchée partout mais impossible de la trouver.

 **« Elle est peut-être au bar »**

Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci en espérant la trouver mais personne ne l'avait vu, ni au bar, ni au comptoir. Je m'avançais vers le barman et lui demanda si il l'avait aperçut. Il me dit qu'elle avait passée la soirée içi mais qu'elle venait de partir prendre l'air vers le Gouffre.

Je partis en vitesse dans cette moment ou je l'a vis, une personne se tenait derrière elle et l'a poussa. Je me précipitais sur elle et la retint par le bras. Le mec qui était derrière elle, s'enfuit en courant et je ne pus voir il était. Je pris Ella dans mes bras et la posa sur le sol. Soudain, elle se mit à rire comme un malade, elle était complètement défoncée.

 _ **POV ELLA**_

Quand je le vis, un fous rire me pris. Il me dévisagea, prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un. J'entendis avec peine se qu'il disait :

-Allô Damon, viens vite, ta sœur est totalement défoncée.

Malgré mon mal de crane, j'entendis des rires à travers le téléphone.

-Arrête de rires. J'ai hyper peur pour elle.

-...

Quatre raccrocha et posa ma tête sur ses genoux, mais j'en avais décidée autrement et je me relevais avec difficulté,et tenta de m'échapper mais sa main puissante attrapa mon avant bras . Il me força a rester collé à lui et à ce moment là Damon arriva.

-Non seulement ma sœur est défoncée et en plus elle veut se barrer. Alors là j'aurais tout vu...Dit Damon en s'esclaffant

Quatre se pencha et me prit tel une jeune mariée et me ramena dans le dortoir accompagné de mon frère.

Comme chaque matin, On entendit le son caractéristique du réveil en tant que novice chez les Audacieux Le doux son de la barre en fer sur la rembarre métallique. Mais ce matin ce son m'étais insupportable. Je pris mon cousin et le mit sur mon visage pour ne plus à entendre cet insupportable bruit. Quatre souleva l'oreiller et vu ma grimace et rigola.

« **J'ai super mal au crâne et lui il se marre, l'enfoiré** »

-Alors tu sais ce que c'est de se réveiller avec la geule de bois, visiblement non ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

-Hahaha, je suis morte de rire . Dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

Ne voulant pas me mettre en retard, je pris mes vêtements; Un débardeur, une veste et un legging noir, les couleurs de la faction. Je commencais a me lever quand j'entendis Quatre me dire

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie

-Imbécile. Siffle-je entre mes dents

Je me rendis a la salle d'entrainement et m'assis dans un des coins, bien décidée a ne pas parler a Quatre ni aucun de ses «amis». Mais une personne de petite taille arriva devant elle et s'assit a mes cotés, puis me dit

-Je suis Anna, native Fraternelle, je pense que tu me connais. J'ai perdue contre Damon Salvatore. Et toi, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je suis Ella Salvatore, la sœur jumelle de Damon et Stefan, native Audacieuse.

-Ha, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille entre vous. Tu sais se que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne suis pas sur, mais je pense qu'on vas passer aux lancer de couteaux vu que les combats sont terminer


End file.
